Oban Star-Racers - Heart Cycle
by hexix
Summary: We left our heroes, Eva and Jordan, distant from each other. The first on Earth and the second on Oban, to rule the universe as the new master of the galaxy. It seems that for them there is nothing left to do... But what will happen when a new chapter of their journey will open, ready to take out new friends and old, and new enemies? And maybe even old enemies?... Hope you like it!


**\- 0 -**

 **How we fell in love?**

 _April 11th 2083 - 11:21 pm - Heart - Wei's House - Eva's Room_

As always, on those nights with no clouds and no full moon, the stars were very bright and easy to see. The Milky Way was clearly visible in the sky, and its stars were proud to be part of it. Outside the city, the show was on all those who wanted to observe it without the hassle of the lights of the skyscrapers, the colorful signs and streetlights.

Eva could enjoy that wonder every night when it was not cloudy. She settled in the windowsill of her room, she looked up to heaven and... that's it. Billions of stars shone above her, but for the girl did not exist. Or rather, she did not exist. She did not exist in that world.

Eva apparently behaved like a normal girl of her age. Few people - so few that they could count on the fingers of the hands - knew her story.

Eve, a time, had a father and a mother who she had loved with all her heart, and they reciprocated her love. Her mother, Maya, was probably the most famous pilot of Star Racers of the Coalition Earth, also known by the peoples of the other extraterrestrial planets, and was well liked by all. Her fans worshiped her, her team adored her, her husband loved her. At the peak of her career, when Eva was just five years old, Maya was the victim of a crash during a race of Star Racers. Eva remembered little of what happened in the following days. The only thing she knew was that her mother was gone, and her father was no longer the same.

The world of Don Wei, had collapsed. Maya, his champion, the love of his life, was gone. And all that was left of her, was their only child. She look like her, so much that... he drove for miles, to give his daughter in a terrible prison disguised as a boarding school, the "prestigious" College Stern. Then, he disappeared.

He disappeared from the life of Eva forever, but for the world he reappeared a few years later, smiling so much, and with a new champion to grow. Never call, never a visit. All her friends knew that she was the daughter of that famous man, owner of the great Wei Race, manager and the star of the moment, Rick Tunderbolt. Eva, for his father, no longer existed.

Eva, from sweet innocent child, carefree, over the next ten years she had turned into a girl enterprising, daring, rebellious to the rules, and especially stubborn, just like her father. And with a great passion for cars. It was her character that led her to run away from the school, on her fifteenth birthday, tired of waiting for her dad. It was she, to present herselves to him.

But Don Wei, aged in body and heart, did not recognize her. Initially mistaking the girl for a boy, and noticing her skill with mechanics, he included her daughter in his team. Were it not for the strange events that happened a little later, Eva would remain forever Molly, the mechanic of Wei Race.

McMillan, president of the Coalition Earth, showed up on the same day in front of the workshop of her father, to give him the most important of the wars: a race of Star Racers, on a planet at the center of the galaxy, where they would decide the fate of sixteen billion human lives.

Thus the journey of Eva - then Molly - began. First as a mechanic, then as pilot of the Team Earth. Knowing friends, falling in love, becoming enemies, risking her lives in racing many times ... She won. Finally she won with her father, who recognized her. She won the race. ShHe won the ultimate prize. It was the end of that trip that she discovered the intricate project of Canaletto, a monster ruthless and unscrupulous, an ancient creature of ten thousand years, whose aim was precisely the ultimate prize.

A prize named Eva.

It was bitter to discover that the prize would not carry out any desire that the winner would have been able to point to the great Avatar. The prize, was right to take the place of this, to become the lord of the universe, for the next ten thousand years. Canaletto, was once Avatar, but his thirst for power, the Creators soon put an end to his reign, giving all powers to another creature, Satis of Adalou.

Canaletto had great power to control the destiny: it was equally bitter to discover that the incident Rick Tunderbolt - that had so allowed Molly to become the pilot of the team - it was the will of Canaletto. It was even more painful, to understand that even the death of his mother had been caused by him, and not from Spirit. All her life, and the centuries before it was controlled. Eva had never been free. And it would be even after becoming Avatar, under the control of that terrible creature.

... But it is here, the time when things remain the same, but at the same time change: a person is free, then it no longer is.

But it has never been free.

Because he was in love with Molly.

And Molly returned to be only Eva.

And Jordan was gone.

For the sake of Molly.

For the love of Eva.

Jordan Wilde, a mere boy of nineteen years old and a cadet at the military academy of the same city of Eva, with whom he had shared those months of Alouas and then on Oban, had broken all his dreams just to see her happy with his father. He had confessed his feelings, like this, surprisingly, before jump with the last remaining forces on the Pyramid of Light, in the Temple of the Heart, a broken leg and who knows how many more broken bones.

\- _I love you so much, Molly_ -, he told to her. She will never forget when, a few minutes later, the feeling of their lips touched, for the first and last time. Hot, sweet, soft and full of promise of a life together that would never come true.

Jordan then became the new Avatar, successor Satis, and would rule the world for the next ten thousand years, until he should organize a new race of Star Racers. He had not become immortal, but he lived much of Eva.

And she, she would live her life, a life that she could not live if it were not for the sacrifice of Jordan. A life with his father. A life as a teenager. A life without him.

Every part of her was still on Oban, next to Jordan. Especially his heart, because he had stolen it. But he not had stolen in that kiss. No. It had happened before, but she never realized it. She could not say even when it happened. It had happened, and that was the important thing.

What happened was that she fell in love with Jordan, without even realizing it. She had understood that only after returning home. She understood that something was missing. Someone.

Jordan.

And she.

Eva did not exist on Earth.

Because both were left on Oban.

He, with her heart, with her soul.

 _April 11th 2083 - 11:21 am - Oban - Heart's Arena_

His heart should have been with her. But it was not. The beating furious pounding in his ears for the effort of training remembered it to him. It reminded him that Eva did not return his feelings. He was able to confess his feelings, but he had received no response. Why would he receive it, after all? He had understood early on that she had eyes only for the prince Aikka, and sooner or later he should have to put a lid on.

Especially because it was light-years away from her, and he never can see her again.

But he remade that choice every day of his life, in order to save Eva.

Eva.

It was hard not to think of her. Although it's been almost a year, he was still suffering. Of course, sooner or later it would become just a nice memory away, but ... it was not yet time. It was too little to go on, but sooner or later, would have forgotten. That was what was he said to himself. But he knew that was bullshit. He would never forget Eva. He would never have allowed to anyone. He clung to her memory every day, do not go crazy in this new life.

Sometimes he laughed at himself.

Jordan Wilde, lost in love because of a girl.

He remembered as if it happened yesterday, in the evening when he saw her for the first time. In that room, after he just discovered the distant of Alouas from the Earth.

Academy had prepared he for this type of mission, as he had decided to take courses from sniper. Among his companions he was soon became the most capable. It wasn't indeed a surprise, both for him and for his classmates and professors, that he had been chosen. He had imagined his future many times, in those years in the academy. Grandson of a Major and the son of a General, his only desire was to follow their footsteps.

\- _Cool!_ \- Had come to his ears. A female voice. Of a young girl. He had looked up on himself, and he seen her.

... And that desire began to change.

Without noticing.

At that first look he thought she had a very pretty face and a very nice mischievous smile. But it was the only thought, lasted less than a heartbeat, and that explosion that reverberated also in the chest, sobered the thought immediately. He met her agai shortly afterwards, unexpectedly, when Don Wei had found that she followed them. "Stowaway girl", he name her immediately. And she called back to he "gunner buy". He had a little caught her character. Rebellious and stubborn. It would be difficult to get along with her.

\- _Not that I want to become her friend, of course_ \- was the thought immediately following.

He not wanted, but he was forced. The incident of Rick left them unmanned, but only for a few hours. He found himself admiring, when Eva had immediately taken the place of her ex-partner.

Partners.

Friends.

It was what became them, albeit with some difficulty. The infatuation of Eva on the traitor prince, put in danger, each time that the three were together, the shaky friendship that Jordan had tried to build up with the girl. And everything, _always_ , was his fault. Of Jordan. It was still vivid his discomfort he felt when Aikka and Eva were dangerously close, or when she was trying to put it in a good light the alien.

Jealousy.

He realized that day. The day when, on Oban, the temple had touched the ground for the first time. Eva at all costs wanted to walk around the place, and Jordan, as a good military gentleman, accompanied her. To hiself he admitted that she had more sense of adventure than he, who was a boy, and military. And she was a girl. He realized he was not irritated by this discovery, but sincerely admired. The walk was not as quiet as he'd expected: Lord Further and his mob had ambushed them, and they had almost lost their lifes. Without understanding how, perhaps stunned by fear, fortunately they saved theirself.

\- Next time you think of going for a little stroll ... You run your own. -

She laughed.

He could not remember exactly when it happened. It was happened, and this was the most important thing. But it was with that laugh that he finally understood.

Jealous, very jealous.

In love, madly in love.

With Eva.

He understood that that fear of that day was not because he was afraid. But because he was afraid for her. That something could happen to her. That someone could take she away from his side.

He understood that that laugh, that beautiful, sweet, sincere laugh was born because of him. Not of Stan, not of Koji, not of Aikka. Because of him. And God only knew how he felt that laugh in his chest. That laugh was the most powerful thing in the universe.

And he laughed, because he finally understood.

He laughed because he was jealous.

He laughed because he had no idea that this could been happened to he.

He laughed because he loved her.

Only a two or three times he had tried to tell her what he felt for her, but without success. Because of Aikka, because of his father... Because of her. Mainly because of her, which seemed to skillfully avoid the topic, deliberately ignoring what he was wanted revealing to her.

... She wasn't felt his own feelings. And he could not do anything. He certainly was not angry with her, how could he be? You can not force a person to return your love. Rather than give up on her, he loved Eva even more. Every day, his love grew, and grew, and grew. Contain it in the heart it was more and more difficult and so painful, but so beautiful.

And on that last day, in that last race, he made an act of sincere and pure love.

He sacrificed his dreams, for those of Eva.

He sacrificed his freedom, for that of Eva.

He sacrificed his life, for that of Eva.

And no decision was ever better than that he taken that day. A decision that he would do it again without regret every day of his life, if there was a need. And after all, it was exactly what he was doing every day: he was sacrificing for the girl he had loved, and that he will never stop loving.

\- Autor's Note -  
Hello there! My name is Hexix (Alessandra, in reality) and I'm an Italian girl of 24 years old. I really loved this anime, and I don't like how it ended :-( Soo... Here it is! My first story - in English, so i'm sorry for some mistakes - of Eva and Jordan. I ask you the small favor to tell me what you think in a review chapter! It will be really important for me, because it will help me improve with writing!

This is the prologue, a little a brief summary of what happened in the series, and a bit 'of how they fell in love with each other and vice versa. Oh, yes. Both. Our sweet little Eva, is in love with Jordan. And unfortunately, amateur in matters of love - or at least I imagine her like that - she realized later.

But it's really late?

Destiny has really divided the two of them?

What you need to do is join Eva and Jordan in their new journey, and find out what awaits them in the future. In the next chapter we will discover as they grew in this year, the one away from the other, what they did and we will have a little taste of what will happen in the story.


End file.
